


asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned

by gasmsinc



Series: sun sweet berries of the earth [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/pseuds/gasmsinc
Summary: Patrick is very suspicious when Jonny insists that he has to take Fleur to the storeright now, just the two of them, no Patrick, but it’s November and Patrick is five months pregnant and can’t muster the energy to be suspicious enough to demand that he come along. Instead he squints his eyes at Jonny from under his nest of blankets, a mouse chewing on a strand of hair.





	asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote for kaner's birthday!

Patrick is very suspicious when Jonny insists that he has to take Fleur to the store _right now_ , just the two of them, no Patrick, but it’s November and Patrick is five months pregnant and can’t muster the energy to be suspicious enough to demand that he come along. Instead he squints his eyes at Jonny from under his nest of blankets, a mouse chewing on a strand of hair.

“We’ll be right back dear,” says Jonny, scooping Fleur up from the floor where she’s holding court with a group of mice. She smiles at him, immediately wrapping her chubby arms around his neck and refusing to fuss like the sweet girl that she is. She continues to smile as Jonny stuffs her gently into a jacket and a cap, like she knows that they have an important mission to accomplish.

“We have to get Maman a birthday gift,” Jonny explains to her when they’re in the safety of the elevator.

Fleur looks at him, smacking her lips. She’s still very quiet, never speaking a word, not even telepathically to Jonny, but she’s developing nicely. She walks now, waddling across the apartment to chase the mice, making happy little noises, and despite her apparent silence she does understand the _meaning_ of words. She knows her maman and her papa and what no and yes means. Perhaps one day she’ll speak, but if she never chooses to, that’s fine with Jonny. As long as Fleur is happy and flourishing he is content to support and encourage her.

“Papa doesn’t know Maman’s birthday,” Jonny admits quietly when they enter the retail store. “But he’s as old as the forest, so it’s hard to know, yeah?”

Fleur looks around the store, big blue eyes immediately landing on a display of chocolate. She reaches one tiny hand out for it, but Jonny quickly changes directions. “Maman’s favorite hockey player wears nineteen, and he loves the fall, so I think today’s as good as any day to celebrate. What do you think?”

Fleur fusses, looking over his shoulder at the chocolate. She wiggles, dragging her lips across Jonny’s ear. “I’ll let you pick out Maman’s chocolate.”

Fleur fusses again, making a tiny angry noise, but she calms, pressing her wet lips to Jonny’s cheek to scent him, little nose flaring and breathing hot air over his skin.

“Spoilt _princesse_ ,” says Jonny fondly, turning his head to kiss her cheek. Fleur giggles, smiling, kicking her legs until he sets her down. She peers up at the array of celebratory cards in front of her, unable to resist reaching out and touching whatever she can reach.

“Do you want your own card?” Jonny asks, picking up a card before he puts it back. “Or do you want to share one with Papa?”

Fleur tries to pull a card out of the slot, crumbling it in her efforts. Jonny frowns, taking the card from her and smoothing it over. “You’re right,” he says as Fleur fumbles into his legs, grabbing his jeans to help her stay up. “Maman can’t even read.”

Patrick’s been in love with birthdays ever since Jonny explained to him what one was when it came time to celebrate Fleur’s first birthday. They had thrown her a big party in the forest with Jonny’s family and the Sharps and a big birthday cake and all of Fleur’s animal friends, but Patrick had become melancholy when it became apparent that he couldn’t place his own birthday, or remember anything about his own birth or creation.

Fleur’s first birthday was back in May, and Jonny’s been waiting for the perfect day to do a celebration for him. Patrick’s favorite number seems to be nineteen, but no other month seemed to fit perfectly, except for November, a month where Patrick’s personality seems to mesh well with the changing of the seasons.

Fleur pats Jonny’s knee, and then she’s off, racing down the aisle, blonde curls escaping from under her cap. Jonny’s sure that she’s heading for the chocolate and he follows her at a leisurely pace, smiling at a woman who coos over how cute Fleur is.

Fleur does not stop in the chocolate aisle.

Instead she stops in an aisle of random assortments, right at a table where there sits a lone blue orchid. She stops, staring up at the orchid, mouth splitting into a grin as the orchid seems to turn to her. She reaches up, trying to touch the orchid, but when she can’t quite reach she turns to look at Jonny.

 _Pa_ , she says, just like that, lips unmoving.

Jonny stops short, breath catching.

Fleur smacks her lips, looking determined. “Papa,” she says, voice small and sweet as music to Jonny’s ears. “Papa,” she repeats, stomping her feet. “Papa!”

“ _Petite princesse_ ,” breathes Jonny.

Fleur smiles at him, but quickly turns her attention back to the orchid. “Papa!”

Jonny scoops Fleur up, breathing heavily into her hair. _Papa_ , says Fleur. “Papa.”

“I never thought you would speak to me _princesse_ ,” Jonny says.

Fleur wiggles in his arms, unimpressed by the moment. She’s more concerned about the orchid.

“Okay, okay,” says Jonny, relenting, setting her down on the ground to pick up the orchid and set it down with Fleur. Fleur smiles, leaning forward to give the plant a wet kiss on one of its flower petals. “This is the gift for Maman?”

Fleur tries to pick up the pot, but she’s too small to lift it. She watches Jonny critically as he picks up the pot, cradling it against his chest as he takes her small hand.

They stop by the chocolate aisle, Fleur distractedly grabbing a chocolate bar that’s within her reach.

At the register the cashier coos over how pretty Fleur is. Fleur smiles at her, insisting that Jonny pick her up so that she can hand over the chocolate bar. “It’s for her mom’s birthday,” Jonny explains.

Fleur spends the whole walk home holding Jonny’s hand, candy bar clutched in the other, eyes pinpointed on the orchid.

“Maman’s going to love it,” he tells her in the elevator.

Jonny sets the orchid down on the coffee table when they get home. Patrick is a lump curled up under his nest of blankets, but he pokes his head out immediately. Fleur smiles at him, planting Patrick with wet kisses, shoving the chocolate bar into his face. “Maman,” she says matter-of-factly.

 _Fleur_ , says Patrick back, voice ringing out in Jonny’s head, smiling, unwavering in this new development, like he’s always known that she could speak.

“Maman,” says Fleur, reaching under the blankets to tug at Patrick’s hand. “Maman.”

Patrick sits up, looking sleepy, but his eyes catch on the orchid. _Mine?_ he says, taking Fleur’s cap off to kiss her curls.

Fleur looks at Jonny, stomping her feet, like she wants to explain the gifts but doesn’t have the words to.

“It’s for your birthday,” explains Jonny, coming around the couch to place his hand on Patrick’s swollen belly where a new baby is slowly developing. He can’t imagine being a father of two sweet things, but if Sharpy and Abby can do it, then he can too. He just wonders if Patrick will give him another girl, or maybe even a boy this time. “Happy birthday.”

 _Birthday?_ repeats Patrick, looking at Jonny with confusion.

Fleur climbs up onto the couch, crawling into Patrick’s lap. It’s a tight fit, Patrick’s belly more swollen with this baby than the last, but Fleur makes it work.

“Fleur and I thought you should have a birthday,” says Jonny, opening the chocolate bar when Patrick hands it to him. Patrick immediately takes a bite, and then hands the bar to Fleur to Jonny’s dissatisfaction. He sighs, knowing that there’s no point in arguing. His child and mate will eat chocolate no matter what he says.

Patrick looks up at Jonny, eyes soft and sweet. _Good mate_ , he says, begging Jonny for a kiss, which Jonny obliges. _Good pup_. He tugs at Jonny’s shirt. _Sleepy. Pup wants cuddle_.

It takes some maneuvering, but they settle on the couch, Patrick between Jonny’s thighs, Fleur tucked against Jonny’s side, Jonny’s arm around her waist to keep her from falling off. It’s unbearably hot because Patrick insists on having his nest of blankets too, but it is his birthday, so Jonny lets him have his way.


End file.
